The present invention relates to a cover for retaining a dispenser containing a plurality of safety razor blade cartridges and more particularly to a dispenser containing cover to be employed with a razor having a substantially planar hand-gripping portion to provide a compact assembled unit for storage and packaging.
In U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/721,067 to Lazarchik et al and assigned to the assignee of the present invention there is shown and described a razor having a handle assembly of the type to be held with the fingers or in the palm of the hand which has a hand or finger gripping portion provided with a concave surface having a plurality of sinuous recesses formed therein. The razor provides a structure which is simple to manufacture and has components which are easy to assemble while the resultant product is a handle which is comfortable to grip and provides ease of blade changing. Such a razor generally employs a blade which is provided in a blade cartridge, a plurality of blade cartridges being held in a dispenser so that a constant supply is maintained for use with the razor. Cartridges and dispensers of this type are generally available and are well known in the art of safety razor shaving.
It has been suggested in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 07/390,344 to Michael J. Gray to provide a combined blade cartridge tray wherein a safety razor may be fixedly clamped to one side of the tray, the blade cartridge being stored in a dispenser on the opposite side of the tray. While such a clamping arrangement is successfully employed with a razor of the type having an elongated stock type handle, the aforementioned razor having a substantially flat planar body member does not lend itself to this type of clamping structure where it is desired to provide a compact combination of razor and dispenser retaining means for shipping and storage purposes. It is further desirable to provide a contact between the razor and the dispenser retaining structure which does not encourage the user to grasp both elements and use the combination in the wet shaving process as the unused blades in the cartridge may contain materials which would be altered or reduced in effectiveness by becoming wet prior to the use in the shaving process.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cover for receiving and retaining a dispenser containing a plurality of safety razor blade cartridges which may be employed in combination with a razor having a substantially planar body member forming a handle, which cover is simple to manufacture and structurally compatible with the razor handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover of the type described which serves as a holding or resting surface for the razor when not in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dispenser retaining cover of the type described which is compact and forms a combination of razor and cover which is easily packaged and shipped as a unit.